my first fanfiction part one
by lookattheflickadawrist
Summary: my first fanfiction


Squidward: Isn't that... what you we re talking about? [The stage opens up and he smiles and he hears the crowd cheering] Ah, just soak on in, Squiddy, old boy! Pretty invigorating, isn't it? Wait a minute... why are they chanting "Ned and the Needlefish?"  
SpongeBob: No, can't you hear them, Squidward? They're saying Squidward and SpongeBob! Squidward and SpongeBob! Squidward and SpongeBob! Squidward... [Notices the lights turn on and the crowd stop chanting]  
Harold: That does not look like Ned and the Needlefish! [He along with the crowd start booing] No, no, no! Stop that!  
[SpongeBob and Squidward come out of the stage and the crowd is cheering]  
Squidward:

Hey there. You look like you're having a bad day.

Mr. Krabs:

Who are you?

Mr. Krabs:

Who are you?

Mr. Krabs:

Are you the guy who took my wallet?

Mr. Krabs:

And who's your friend?

Mr. Krabs:

Uh...

Mr. Krabs:

Hey...

Mr. Krabs:

...Do you know my wallet?

Mr. Krabs:

Why did you take it?

Mr. Krabs:

I don't know...

Mr. Krabs:

Can you do me a favor?

Mr. Krabs:

You look like you're in pain.

Mr. Krabs:

Hey! Is that your wallet?

-Yeah! I got it! I got your wallet!

-You're not a hacker!

-I'm not a hacker.

-You're not a hacker, are you?

-No.

-You are not a hacker, you are not a hacker, you are not a hacker.

-Hey, did you hear something?

-Hey.

-Hey!

-Hey!

-Hey, you!

-Hey!

-Hey!

-Hey!

-Hey!

-Hey!

-Hey!

-Hey, hey!

-Hey!

-Hey!

-Hey!

-Hey!

-Hey!

-Hey!

-Hey!

-Hey!

-Hey!

-Hey!

-Hey! Ho! Noooooo!

The girl that we're talking about was born with a cleft lip and palate. They're usually in girls that have a lot of problems with getting enough food, making friends, and speaking the English language.

I guess it all depends on what you call a big gap in one's mouth.

This girl, for example, has a cleft lip, but she's got a great smile, a great personality, and is very popular. She has a lot of friends and a wonderful family.

If you're interested in looking into getting a cleft lip/palate surgery done, this is the website that you should start with.

But before you visit the site, you should be aware that the site does have some issues.

If you're looking at getting a cleft lip/palate surgery for your daughter, you should be aware that a lot of the people that we see have some type of significant physical limitation. We usually find that it's an underlying physical reason that may not have been addressed by the parents and the healthcare providers.

If your daughter has a serious medical condition, such as congenital heart defects, you need to be very aware of her risks, because you may need to consider some very significant surgery that can alter a person's life in a profound way.

In addition to the above, if your daughter has ever received a diagnosis of autism spectrum disorder (ASD), she may be at risk for developmental delays, as she's more likely to be affected by sensory processing delays. The most recent data indicates that between one in 68 and one in 130 children are born with autism spectrum disorder in the U.S. today, although it is unclear if this is increasing.

How to spot signs of ADHD?

The most common form of ADHD is inattentive type. The symptoms of ADHD inattentive are:

lack of attention

inattentive behavior, such as making careless mistakes

frequently doing the same thing over and over again

losing things they find important, such as their homework

Having a panic attack at school or work, or thinking it is the end of the world

Getting sick, and getting better

Losing friends or family members who you care about

Losing a job or feeling hopeless about what is to come

Getting divorced

Falling in love and having a baby

Not being able to sleep or getting very tired

Feeling like you are always stressed

Being depressed, anxious, or having an episode of mania (anxiety) that lasts a long time

Falling asleep for longer than normal, or having dreams that aren't your own

Being unable to do things you used to do

Having a long period of sleep loss without a change in your mood

What to do about panic attacks

What's the best treatment for panic attacks?

There isn't one treatment that works for everyone with panic attacks, but there are a There isn't one treatment that works for everyone with panic attacks, but there are a few that work particularly well for me. These techniques have helped tremendously, and I have tried them in the past and still have the same symptoms. However, if I was to stop using them, they would likely become weaker. So I would like to offer a few tips to people who may want to try them.

1) Focus. If your panic attacks are getting worse, you should try to focus on that. If your attacks are getting worse, you should try to focus on that. Don't try to focus on anything else. Focus on your breathing, and your body. You'll be able to see what is happening in your body and what you should be doing.

2) Focus on your breathing. When you first start practicing meditation, you'll probably be surprised to realize how much your breaths have to do with how your panic attacks work. When you sit there and breathe, you will automatically relax and notice when it gets really bad. This is when you'll realize you need to get up, walk, or get dressed. Then you'll be ready to sit down again.

Step 5

Breathe. You're not going to do this without taking time to relax first. Once you've done that, you'll notice that you can feel your abdomen get tighter and tighter. When you notice this happening, just relax into it. Don't fight it. Just let it be.

If this happens, you'll notice that your abdominal muscles will relax. This is because your diaphragm is contracting, which is the same mechanism that relaxes muscles when you sit on an airplane. When this happens, you'll notice that your breathing gets more relaxed.

Step 6

Breathe out. When he was about to die, he thought of his wife. "My wife's face is just a few yards away," he whispered.

The police arrived soon. He was taken to the hospital, where doctors said he was stable. But now he could not hold his head.

Advertisement Continue reading the main story

"It's a miracle," the police officer told him, as he tried to give him mouth-to-mouth resuscitation. He was in critical condition.

"I don't want to be alone in here," he said.

Photo

"You'll have lots of company," the police officer said.

He had one wish. "I just want to die in peace," he said.

"You're going to die here," the police officer said, "wherever you are."

He could not breathe.

Mr. Guevara-Acevedo, who lives with his parents and three siblings in the neighborhood, said that his family did not know much about his father. Mr. Guevara-Acevedo had never met his mother. But he had grown up in a home in which, his father told him, the family was always in conflict.

In the 1950s and 1960s, the family was poor and the family was divided. One brother was a member of the United States Army, another was a student at a school for teachers, and the family patriarch was in the Communist Party.

During the Cuban Revolution in the 1970s, Mr. Guevara-Acevedo's father was arrested and jailed. At the same time, Mr. Guevara-Acevedo's mother, whose political allegiance was unknown, was in a hospital in Havana. She was recovering from a heart attack and had been in a coma, according to doctors who spoke to The Times.

Mr. Guevara-Acevedo's sister, Maria Luisa Castro, said she had been allowed to visit the hospital in Havana, where she and her parents were told that her brother was alive. Ms. Castro said she was told by a nurse that he had died after a heart attack and that she was not to speak of him.

"It's a real mystery," Ms. Castro said in an interview. "I want to see his face and talk to him, but he won't let me."

Mr. Castro's father, Alberto, worked as a translator at the Cuban Consulate in Miami and eventually moved to Florida with his family. His mother, Maria Elena, worked at a sugar cane farm.

Mr. Castro attended an elementary school in Havana and, after high school, went to work for the Foreign Ministry. He rose to become assistant secretary of public order, then director of the Communist Party's youth organization. In 1963, he joined the Cuban intelligence service, where he rose to become a senior official.

Photo

In a 1996 interview, he described his political career as "a series of failures," citing as examples his failed bids for a congressional seat in Florida and a Senate seat in Connecticut. "I think my worst job ever was as a governor."

After the Republican Party became more conservative, Santorum tried to shift to the center. He backed John McCain in the 2008 presidential race, for instance, while simultaneously endorsing Mitt Romney in the 2012 Republican primaries.

He also worked to build the network of social conservative groups like Americans United for Life. In the wake of his 2010 loss in a House race, he endorsed former House Speaker Newt Gingrich, even after Gingrich called on his followers to "take over Congress," according to his former chief of staff, Scott Jennings.

In an effort to distance himself from his party's more socially conservative wing, Santorum began to campaign as a social conservative. In one of his first official statements after winning the Iowa caucuses, Santorum criticized what he called the "radical left" for attempting to make "society change its traditional understanding of marriage."

Santorum's most outspoken criticism came after gay marriage was legalized in Massachusetts in 2003, after which he was asked by CBS' Bob Schieffer if he would be against gay marriage.

"I'm not there yet," Santorum responded. "I'm not there yet."

In a recent interview with conservative radio host Hugh Hewitt, Santorum said that same-sex marriage should be "a state issue," and that states should be free to decide whether it should be legal.

In the weeks since his win in Iowa, Santorum has made a number of statements that some religious conservatives, particularly those on the religious right, have found offensive. On ABC's This Week he said "there's a fundamental conflict in my view between what the Bible teaches us about marriage, and what the law is today," adding, "It's a real tension." He added, "There are states where I have great compassion for the people in those states and would be happy to live there and raise my kids, and that's a state I would be open to living in."

But Santorum's rhetoric has also been laced with more moderate-sounding rhetoric than the ones he made when he made his previous comments about gay marriage. At a speech on the U.S. Senate floor in 2008, Santorum said, "In a nation founded by men, women and children, the institution of marriage should be protected as a religious institution as well as a legal institution."

On marriage equality, Santorum has repeatedly suggested that "same-sex marriage is a distraction and a danger" and, when asked about the issue by The Huffington Post in 2008, said, "I've never supported it."

Santorum said on Wednesday that he will oppose the Defense of Marriage Act if a vote is held on it this year. But Santorum hasn't made any indication about whether he would support a constitutional amendment banning same-sex marriage.

Santorum is hardly alone. Many Republicans, including Romney and his campaign team, have said they will not support an amendment defining marriage as a union between a man and a woman.

As a presidential candidate, Santorum had previously said that he was "totally different", according to Kaczmarek.

It was a matter of the "best interests" of the club to keep the striker, and the club has been "in touch with him on a few different occasions".

"The team is very well organised and there is no reason for him to be here. The club has a very good squad, which has got a lot of quality."

Ruddy is out of contract in the summer and could leave in the January transfer window if no club meets his asking price.

Kaczmarek also refused to be drawn into speculation linking Ruddy with the likes of Manchester City, Arsenal or Tottenham.

Ruddy, who joined in 2008 from Scottish Premiership champions Celtic, has not scored this season and has not played for the Scotland side at any level.

The 32-year-old was dropped in Scotland's friendly win over England on Saturday, despite the win going to the Jets) and a two-point game against the Jaguars.

A.J. Green (WR, Bengals): Three touchdown passes and the win over the Lions. The Bengals got the touchdown with an illegal formation penalty, which led to an easy Bengals scoring chance.

Kenny Britt (WR, Rams): Two touchdowns and a 100-yard receiving effort in the win over the Steelers.

T.Y. Hilton (WR, Colts): Four touchdowns in the win over the Eagles.

Mike Evans (WR, Buccaneers): Three touchdown receptions and a 99-yard receiving day in the win over the 49ers.

Julio Jones (WR, Falcons): Two touchdown receptions and a 100-yard receiving game in the win over the Browns.

Jared Cook (TE, Bears): Two touchdown catches and a 101-yard receiving day in the win over the Lions.

Julian Edelman (WR, NE)

Edelman is the best receiver on the roster, and in a game with so many variables, I want him as the one I am going to have on the field for the first series or two of the game. He can make things happen on the return and has proven to be a threat in the red zone, where I expect him to be most effective.

Brandon LaFell (WR, NE)

After the departure of Kenbrell Thompkins, LaFell should be the best receiver on the roster, and could get a lot of touches. He has proven that he can be an explosive threat with the ball in his hands and is a sure thing in the red zone.

Julian Edelman (WR, NE)

Julian Edelman is the best receiver on the roster, and has proven to be a threat in the red zone. He has proven that he can be an explosive threat. 


End file.
